Road to Nowhere
by The Archer Black
Summary: Story about how Decepticons decided to follow Autobots and leave Cybertron. Please read the An at the end before you fuss about cannon facts. All my TF stories are part of the same storyline. My stories are available exclusively on my official accounts on , dA, AO3, Tumblr.


**Road to Nowhere.**

" _Well, we know where we're goin'_

 _But we don't know where we've been_

 _And we know what we're knowin'_

 _But we can't say what we've seen_

 _And we're not little children_

 _And we know what we want_

 _And the future is certain_

 _Give us time to work it out_

 _(…)_

 _Would you like to come along?_

 _You could help me sing this song_

 _And it's all right, baby it's all right_

 _They can tell you what to do_

 _But they'll make a fool of you_

 _And it's all right, baby it's all right_

 _We're on a road to nowhere_

 _We're on a road to nowhere_

 _We're on a road to nowhere_

 _We're on a road to nowhere_ _"_ – The Talking Heads _"Road to Nowhere"._

 **Warnings** : Violence, explicit language, and Tarn shooting his double fusion cannon.

Timing: Post season 2 finale, in my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

Pairings: none, at least not romantic one.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story's plot and OC's © me. There may be some OC's that aren't mine – they belong to their respective creators.

oOo

 _Cybertron, City State of Kaon, Kolkular Citadel, The Exodus time._

It was a quiet night in Kaon. One of the very first ones in ages. Stars shimmered in the dark skies and Cybertron's two moons hung low above the eastern horizon. The silence that surrounded the Kolkular Citadel was so uncommon that it was positively eerie. Ever since the war started the planet was never truly quiet, even in the calmest periods there always have been some distant shots, explosions or sounds of wailing alarm sirens. Nay before the war Kaon was hardly a calm City-State. Heavily industrialized city never slept, machines in factories worked at all times, streets were filled with citizens of all sorts walking around, some getting to or from their shifts, some pursuing some other goals, needs and duties, some just walking around aimlessly.

Now Kaon was silent probably for the first time in its history. The Autobots didn't attack and the Decepticons were still recovering and recuperating after the last battle they fought. And the Autobots didn't attack because for the most part they were gone and away. That was what the last battle was all about. Optimus Prime collected his Autobot forces, gathered small fleet of ships – the most eminent among them being the Ark – and led them off the planet. Megatron not being entirely sure what the Prime planned ordered them stopped which resulted in a cruel battle to prevent the Autobots from fleeing but in the end it was lost by the Decepticons. Now that the Prime and bulk of his Autobot army was gone the war came to a halt.

Not all Autobots were gone though, many of them still lingered on the Autobot territory and were now slowly leaving in many small ships, few at a time. No one was stopping them; there was no point in doing so any more anyway.

In that moment the Decepticons found themselves in need of making some tough decisions, choosing their next moves and by doing so deciding on the future of the entire Decepticon movement, not only the political party or the military wing of the organisation, but also Decepticon society, which by the time of Exodus was already a thing 1).

In such situation there was only one thing that could have been done. And that one thing has been done. Megatron called an emergency meeting of the Decepticon High Council in the Kolkular Citadel.

If he was to make any decisions, he wanted to hear opinions of his advisors and discuss any technical matters with military and scientists.

Megatron was sitting on his throne and observed the arriving Decepticons with utter boredom. Before everything could start there would be plenty of shoving and perhaps one or two small brawls (probably between Gestalt Team Commanders and Warriors Elite). Megatron himself wasn't sure how come the gathering of few most important Decepticons mutated into small crowd of quarrelsome individuals equipped with large weaponry.

The Decepticon Warmonger was surprised when he realised that everything went smoother than he would anticipate. Conclave was already there – but that was no surprise, they were his closest associates and they always arrived first. After them the rest started to pour in, Military High Command members, Warriors Elite2), Gestalt Team commanders and few others. They arrived separately or in small groups and filled the throne room. True to Megatron's expectations there were few quarrels and one of them ended with Onslaught and Motormaster almost starting a fist fight, but Sixshot stepped in and they immediately calmed down. And that was it: the entire Council was assembled, standing and waiting for him to initiate the session.

Megatron looked at the assembled Decepticon High Council with grim look and vented deeply – some Council they were, more like motley pirate crew, but that was what he had and true to the old saying: WYGIWYGAINGW 3).

"Fellow Decepticons, I have convoked this meeting to address the recent events, including Prime's decision to leave our home world which led to the last, regrettably lost battle and all the consequences that these occurrences may lead to."

"Eeee..." Skywarp gave the Decepticon Warmonger dull stare. He was part of the Elite Trine along with his two brothers, he was part of the High Command but despite his decent education, sometimes he was dense, or rather, he had one-track mind.

"He said that we're to decide what to do next." Thundercracker explained to his brother. He was the most tolerant of the three Seekers, which didn't mean that he was that patient.

"What's there to decide? Cybertron is ours!" Motormaster called with cruel grin. "The rest of the Auto-scum is packing and leaving, soon they'll be all gone and if they won't, they'll be bunch of easy targets for us."

"Well, aren't you a twat?" Onslaught growled at the truck-former standing on the other side of Sixshot. "Have you ever considered why they have left?"

"Because Prime is a coward." Motormaster barked back. "He's too soft to endanger his bunch of pansies anymore."

"I concede with Onslaught." Hook commented. "You are a twat, Motormaster. Should he fail he risked more than he would by staying back. Not to mention his desperate attempts to collect all the energon required to leave."

"Energon is the key to Prime's motivation." Shockwave spoke in calm and cultured voice. "As much as this war was a war for emancipation at the beginning, it was obvious that it would become war for resources at one point."

"Where's your conclusion coming from?" Overlord asked with slight mocking smirk on his glorious lips.

"It comes from historical research." Shockwave answered unfazed. "Regardless on the genesis of any war in the end it is all about resources of some kind and who will, pardon the colloquialism, run dry first."

"So, what does that mean?" Dreadwing boomed from the background. He was commander of Seeker armada and as such, part of the High Command but not very influential one.

"It means that Autobots decided that Cybertron does not possess enough resources to support the population." Hook explained. "And by resources we understand energon."

"It would fit." Starscream taped his chin with one, long claw. "The way they fought for the energon lately, their desperation, they had to plan this for a while now."

"That would mean that they knew about the possible energon shortage for some time." Rossum noticed. "Why haven't we?"

"The energon shortage was a known issue even before the war. Our energon consumption was already alarmingly high at the time of Nominus' death and it kept on increasing during Sentinel's reign until the Great Collapse 4) that took place during Zeta's regime." Shockwave spoke again, as an ex-Senator he was the best informed member of the Council when it came to pre-war governmental data. "The expenditure grew to enormous levels again when the war broke in full scale since we have not only consumed energon to fuel ourselves and to power our automated machinery but also used it as our ammunition and used it in increased amounts in medical facilities due to proliferated number of wounded."

"In other words the already existing shortage was multiplied to the brink of exhaustion of any and all reserved by the war effort." Megatron recapitulated. That was what he feared the most. He led his Decepticons to victory only to starve into deactivation. "What are our options then?"

"We can remain or we can depart as well." Shockwave offered two logical options.

"If we are to leave we need ships, which we do not have." Thundercracker reminded. For now their only space worthy ship was Trypticon, or rather his corpse renamed to Nemesis, and even that was damaged.

"And if we'll stay it will end up in a grim, grim way." Rossum pointed out. "How long do you think it will take us to fight over the energon we still have?"

"And what if this is but a clever subterfuge?" Starscream asked. "What if Prime only pretended and wasn't really running?"

"We're listening." Megatron pinned the Air Commander with a cold stare. "Continue."

"What if the Prime left only to collect energon in space and perhaps obtain weaponry? He'd allow us to believe that Autobots gave Cybertron up and thinking that we have won. Then in convenient for himself moment he would attack us from space forcing us into siege scenario."

"I'm not an expert but I do not recall even one case in Cybertronian history when such a blockade ever ended successfully for the besieged if they did not receive any support from the outside." Banzai-Tron commented. "And in this place I'd like to remind everyone that we do not have anyone to come to us with the reinforcements should the Prime attack and block Cybertron."

"Ehh, but would Prime do that?" Black Shadow pondered for a moment. "For once this is Prime; after all, he's as honest as they come. Not to mention that energon is very hard to get in space."

"Prime may be candid, but he is far from being foolish." Megatron cut the discussion. "If he left it means that he knew what he was doing."

"Still, it will take him forever to collect energon in space." Hook shrugged his shoulder armour.

"Finding energon in space is not impossible and can be done." Megatron leaned back in his throne.

"Indeed. The Senate was considering sending searching missions in order to find convenient mining locations but the project was abandoned due to unprofitability in the existing conditions." Shockwave confirmed. "Especially that the near-Cybertron mining sites were still sufficient enough at the time."

"So, he may actually return and attack?" Onslaught pulled confused face.

"It is possible." Starscream tapped his chin again.

"Unless he decided to start over someplace else? Maybe he is searching for the lost colonies?" Bludgeon crossed his servo over his chassis.

"Prime wouldn't abandon Cybertron." Heretech spoke and all optics focused on him, then they moved to the reversed Matrix on his forehead. "He's the Matrix Bearer and Cybertron is a sacred ground to that holier-than-thou kind of his."

"Agreed." Megatron nodded forcing his optics off of Heretech's grotesque forehead. "The question is when will he return? Or in other words, for how long have he left?"

"Logic dictates that the best indicator of duration of Prime's absence would be the advancement of the remaining Autobots' preparation for departure." Shockwave posited.

"Ravage: eject." Everyone focused on Soundwave. Hearing his deep, dark voice was a rarity and as the time passed the mech spoke less and less often. Lately he only spoke when it was absolutely unavoidable or when he wanted to make a show of his performance. This was probably the later.

The armour hiding Soundwave's abdominal area detached and shifted in unclear manner only to land on all four on the floor. Few faces twisted in disapproval. High Council meetings were only for chosen officers, not for everyone. Soundwave was allowed much more liberties than most, but some of the Decepticons deemed bringing his symbiotes – which neither of were officers and some of which weren't even considered fully sentient – to be pushing his boundaries too far. Little they knew that Ravage was Conclave member (along with his host) and that not all Conclave members had to be officers as it was not military, but political body. Moreover, even less Decepticons knew that Ravage was one of the founders of the Decepticon Movement and one of the Original Decepticons form the Gladiatorial Times. It was so because excluding Conclave members themselves, only a handful of Decepticons knew full composition of it.

"Operation infiltration: final report." Soundwave spoke one more time. This was the most of him speaking as any of the present heard since Battle of the Technahar 5) (and even back then it was phrasing unfit for quoting).

"Morrrst Autobotsss have theirrr ssships almorrrssst finissshed. They arrre nearrrly rrready to learrrve." Ravage began in his purring and hissing voice. Strangely enough it was quiet but pleasant sound. "Sssome allrrready lefffft orrr arrre learrrving asss we sprrreak."

"This may still be a ruse." Starscream observed. He wasn't the biggest fan of Soundwave and his band of lackeys, but frankly no one was – Soundwave was not only Megatron's Third in Command and Communication Officer but also Intelligence Officer.

That last function was source of endless competition between Soundwave and Banzai-Tron with the latter being the Director of Decepticon Secret Service6) and the former being head of Military Intelligence and Counterintelligence. The problem was that in the time of war their fields of expertise interlaced constantly.

"I highly doubt it." Banzai-Tron spoke again. "Building a reliable ship, and a space capable ship fit for long distance travel must be nothing less than that, is expensive in both money and effort required to build it."

"Elaborate, please." Megatron leaned forward. Finally! End of theorising and some hard core data to work with.

"My sources in metallurgy market indicate that Autobots are utilizing high quality alloys that were used in space travel industry before the war." Banzai-Tron reported. "My other sources informed me of construction details of the ships that Autobots are building. All of them have similar construction specifications. They implement reinforced, multi-layer hulls, faster-than-light navigation systems, space grade engine units. Components are mostly pre-fabricated and include several class of vessels from cruisers7) counting close to 1000 crew members to small two seated vessels 7)."

"The Autobotsss arrre teaming togetherrr, worrrking in grrroups." Ravage added.

"I'm no specialist, but to me it looks like they're serious about this." Black Shadow decided to voice his opinion on the subject. "It doesn't sound like they plan to return any time soon."

"Surely, they wouldn't just fly away and leave entire planet in our servos." Overlord boomed. "Like Heretech said before, this is a holy ground for Prime and his goody two pedes band of screw-ups." The Warrior Elite waved his arm in an impressively wide arch to point at the heretic Decepticon.

"And it would be stupid, right?" Skywarp unexpectedly joined the conversation. "I mean, what if they decided that they want to return one day and saw that we have rebuilt and fortified everything and have colonies that would support us and all?"

"Oh, great my dear brother decided to engage his rarely used brain module." Starscream moaned. Skywarp rarely used his brain module for anything else than planning how to bully or prank someone, but when he did, he was showing surprising acuteness.

"And your dear brother's rarely used brain module has a point." Megatron silenced his Air Commander.

"Moment ago we have agreed that staying here would be hazardous." Rossum reminded.

"It would be if we didn't take any kind of action to prevent such an outcome, yes." Shockwave admitted. "However, assuming that we would take steps to prevent energon shortage without abandoning Cybertron while simultaneously taking vigorous effort to fortify the planet and claim military outposts in strategically locations; we would gain advantage."

"Wouldn't that mean that we'd have to leave Cybertron?" Killmaster waved his sparkling want at the ceiling, indicating the sky.

"Isn't that what Prime just did?" Sixshot added.

"If he did that, he wouldn't leave, just sent someone to search for energon and suitable location for outposts." Heretech shook his enhanced head making the reversed Matrix clank a little as he did so.

"It could mean only one thing." Bludgeon's voice emerged from the back of the gathering.

"And what would that be?" Starscream sneered. Bludgeon made his plating crawl. There was something off about how honourable and religious the mech was. At least to Starscream. The rest of the Council was just miffed with how superstitious he was and where said superstition could lead him.

"He appointed someone to watch for Cybertron in his stead." Bludgeon explained. "Prime himself left because he doesn't see any possibility to rebuilt Cybertron in present conditions. He has ejected the Allspark into unknown regions of the Universe taking it out of our reach. Now he can focus on collecting resources necessary to carry on his goals."

"This explanation is logical." Shockwave agreed.

"And we should do the same." Megatron slammed his fist on his throne's arm rest. "If Prime wish to take the war to the stars then we will oblige!"

"Firstly we would require setting our own goals in order to restructuring our forces." Shockwave observed. "Secondly we would need to appoint our own observer and build our own ships."

"Agreed." Megatron nodded. "Our priority should be energon, just like Shockwave mentioned before; at this point this war is about resources. Any other suggestions?"

"We need suitable outposts." Thundercracker proposed. "If Prime took this war to space, then we will need to fight it there."

"Good. Anything else?" Megatron turned to the rest of the Council.

There was silence for a moment but before Megatron could speak again, Shockwave spoke. "Technology would be one of our primary goals. Recreating ancient technology would provide us with significant advantage over Prime's forces. Especially Spacebridge technology that we had the chance to observe so recently."

"Yes. Anyone else has anything to add?"

"Trading contacts." Banzai-Tron suggested. "We could gain foreign technology by trading with business partners we could find."

"As per the Accord 8) trading Cybertronian technology is banned." Onslaught reminded. "Which would limit our trading options to resources and non-technology items."

"I say all this is folly!" Motormaster yelled. "Hang the Accord! Who cares what some old far..."9)

KA-CHOOM!

"The Accord is the Law."9) Everyone turned their heads to see Tarn10), owner of the low and vibrating voice that just made the throne room tremble.

Then everyone looked at Motormaster who lay on the floor just next to Sixshot, who seemed to be completely unfazed by the display of head of the D.J.D. sense of justice. The Elite Warrior poked the body of Stunticon Leader with the tip of his pede. Despite of having two smoking shot wounds on the left side of his torso, just above the area where his Spark Case was, the mech moaned silently. Motormaster was hard to kill; he would require more than just one shot from fusion cannon, even double one.

"He'll live." Sixshot proclaimed and immediately lost interest.

"What about technology that is by now commonly available but was produced on Cybertron or by Cybertronians?" Banzai-Tron asked. This earned him a sharp glare from Tarn. "Fine, there was no question."

"How about trading non-Cybertronian technology with non-Cybertronians?" Black Shadow inquired. "You know, as being a go-between? Or trading Cybertronian tech with Cybertronians such as Neutrals?"

"There is no paragraph that bans being a broker." Megatron sighed. He, as the Lord of Decepticons, had to memorise entire Tyrest Accord, along with all the Conclave members. "Neither trading with Neutrals."

"But Decepticon Law views all Neutrals who left Decepticon ranks or refused to join the military effort without valid reason as deserters and defectors." Tarn reminded.

"Moving on, we have our goals set." Megatron cut the legal discussion before it could generate more victims. "It's time to make some personal decisions then."

"I propose to appoint commander of squad that would search for various resources, namely energon and various ores." Shockwave suggested.

"Who would you suggest?" Megatron asked, it paid to listen to what Shockwave had to say and he never disappointed with his actions or advice.

"I would nominate Starscream for the energon seeker squad and Dreadwing for the ore team." Shockwave gestured at the two Vosians. "Energon is our foremost concern. Starscream is one of the fastest Seekers known and energon gives clear signatures which makes the search fast. He and his trine could optimise the searches by dividing their forces into three separate teams. Dreadwing would be best in searching for ores." The Tarnian noble turned his attention to the heavier Vosian. "Ore search requires more through-out search and Dreadwing possess patience required for such task."

"Good. And I do not hear any objections." Megatron pointedly glared at Starscream who wisely stayed silent. "Now, restructuring our forces and nominating observer." Megatron tapped the throne's arm rest with his claws. "Shockwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"I nominate you, to be Cybertron's Governor in absence of our forces."

"Why him?" Starscream screeched out.

"Because he will be also responsible for recreating ancient technologies and it would be extremely hard if he was off world." Megatron explained through gritted denta. "I need reliable officer to watch for the planet and scientist proficient in ancient science. It happens that Shockwave is both."

"Thank for your confidence, Lord Megatron, I shall not fail." Shockwave bowed his head. He realised what kind of responsibility Megatron put upon him but he was not intimidated with it. He knew he could do it.

"Now, I need Constructicons to help with Nemesis repairs, it was, is and will be my flag ship. Hook, I also want you to prepare plans for construction Nemesis-class battle cruisers and smaller vessels. Banzai-Tron will provide you with his research on what kind of vessels Autobots have and I want you to prepare blue prints for ships that can engage them." Megatron decided. "Onslaught, I need you and your Combacticons to further cooperate with Secret Service and Banzai-Tron during any special operations that will take place. Soundwave, I want you and your deployers to monitor all reminding Autobot activity of Cybertron."

"Who will be constructing the fleet?" Hook asked. He had bad feeling that it will fall upon him and his mechs.

"After you will prepare blue prints and after Banzai-Tron and Soundwave will produce estimated size of Prime's fleet we will appoint several construction teams." Megatron explained. "Do not worry; it won't be your concern alone."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." Hook vented with relief. Megatron knew him well, perhaps too well.

"Combacticons will be decommissioned, for now I will leave them under Motormaster's command, but we will require few free soldiers if need will arise." Megatron decided. "Hook, you will remove their gestalt programming as soon as possible. For now these are all the changes that are required to be made. Unless someone has anything to say?"

"Umm, Master, if Shockwave will remind on Cybertron and be the Governor, then who shall be your Second in Command?" Starscream asked in meek voice.

"Until we depart from Cybertron Shockwave reminds my Second in Command. After that, you, as the Air Commander will take the responsibilities of my Second in Command and you will operate from Nemesis, after it is flightworthy again. During your absence Soundwave has the full command and he always responds only to me as the Supreme Commander."

"Yes, Master." Starscream smiled and his wings rose in pride.

"Also, both you and Dreadwing will provide Shockwave with the resources he will require, and while on Cybertron you will answer to him as the Governor nominated by me." Megatron continued. "You will exchange information of resources between each other. And Starscream, remember, both Shockwave and Soundwave answer directly to me."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The Air Commander's wings lowered slightly but he was till rather happy.

"That is all. You are dismissed. And someone take Motormaster to infirmary, he's loitering on my floor."

The Decepticon High Council began to leave the throne room. Six Shot sighed a heavy vent and grabbed Motormaster's leg to drag him out – he was the closest one to the unconscious ex-Gestalt team leader and it seemed like he was to be the one to take the mech to infirmary.

Only Shockwave, Soundwave, Tarn and Banzai-Tron stayed behind. They would surely receive some additional orders to follow.

Fade out.

OK. At least in most versions Nemesis and the Ark left together, we certainly could see very picturesque version of that event in the Fall of Cybertron game, but then in "Out of the Past" we see Nemesis hover above war-worn-out Cybertron and Starscream is whining about having to give all the Glory to "him" which we find out is Shockwave in his dandy hidden lab.

Now, I do not have the "Convenant of Primus" to check stuff in, plus I rejected the third season of TF:P because of reasons (meaning arrrgggghhhh I hate how they led the action not to mention I started to write my stories before it was aired and it was too late to adjust everything, plus: AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH I HATED HOW IT ENDED AND THE FOLLOWING FILM LEFT MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS AND I HATE IT WITH PASSION... (pant, pant, pant) OK, I'm better now, thank you for your patience and sorry for the outburst).

All that leads to me incorporating a lot of IDW's solution and introducing some of the characters because:

a) I can if I want to because this is my own fan-made Prime time-line;

b) Why the hell not;

c) Its fun.

This led me to speculate what if Nemesis didn't make the full jump along with the Ark and had to "limp" back to Cybertron like some poor bar-fight survivor? After all, at some point Nemesis did return to Cybertron while Ark did not, so why not sooner than later?

And the most important of reasons: because I wanted Tarn to shoot someone and say some variation of "The Code is the Law", just like Captain Teague (and trust me, I planned this story to be four times shorter).

1) Along with Autobot society and Neutral (NAIL) society. Autobots and Decepticons have separate alphabets.

2) Warriors Elite were six mechs with ununtrinium enforced frames, hand-picked by Megatron himself. I'm not sure but the only one that remained loyal and alive is probably Six Shot. Warriors Elite consisted of:

Black Shadow – easy to bribe space gangster.

Heretech – a heretic with "inverted Matrix" on his forehead.

Killmaster – the one with the wand. Killed by Whirl who got him in his sleep and shoved the wand up his...

Overlord – with his grandiose lips.

Sixshot – the only six changer in existence. Nicknamed S.T.A.G. (Solo Transformer Assault Group).

At least according to IDW.

3) WYGIWYGAINGW – What You Get Is What You're Given and it's No Good Whining – this one comes from "Science of Discworld" by Terry Pratchett.

4) Great Collapse is Cybertron's equivalent of Great Depression 1929-33. Only instead of lack of employment and mass bankruptcies they had lack of energon and mass bankruptcies. And war.

5) It was a battle when Skyquake was ordered to kill Optimus Prime. See Transformers Prime, Season 1, Episode 6 "Masters and Students.

6) According to IDW's G1, they were dealing with espionage and handling their undercover agents.

7) IDW's Lost Light counts (to my best knowledge at the moment I type this) 69 known crew members but we know that they have free space for more, as there are free hab-suits available so I consider that it probably can count at least 100 crew members, and knowing the Transformers (especially IDW's G1) it may actually be 113.

While in Prime Cartoon Wheeljack's Jackhammer is two seated small vessel.

None of the aforementioned ships (and probably none of the ones that were built by Autobots) is larger than Nemesis and the Ark.

8) Tyrest Accord obviously. Tyrest Accord is appendix to the Autobot Code, so I came to a conclusion that it must also be some sort of appending to Decepticon Law, as both Optimus Prime and Megatron agreed on it and that various kinds of enforcers are catching its violators and bring them to their respective faction's justice system.

9) In this place I wish to give my best to everyone who watched PotC: At the World's End.

10) I consider Tarn to be part of the Conclave, but without the right to vote. Otherwise how would he know that Black Shadow had a chance to gain seat in Conclave in MtMtE, issue 7 "Scavengers"?


End file.
